Armor Command Truck
|upkeep = |prereq = A Captain already on the field |production_struc = Headquarters Command Truck |primary_weapon = None |health = |armor = Heavy |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = 3 |produces = Cromwell Tank * A general-purpose medium tank. * Costs , , * 45 seconds to produce Cromwell Command Tank * An Armored Officer tank, providing bonuses to nearby armored units * Costs , , * 50 seconds to produce Sherman Firefly * A medium tank armed with a powerful anti-tank cannon * Requires a Cromwell Command Tank on the field * Costs , , * 65 seconds to produce |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Become Mobile * Allows the Truck to relocate to a different position * Requires the vehicle to be already Set Up * Costs nothing * Takes 10 seconds to complete * No Cooldown Set Up * Sets the Truck in a sector, allowing production and a resource bonus * Requires the vehicle to be already Mobile * Costs nothing * Takes 10 seconds to complete * No Cooldown Reinforce Squad * Can reinforce a nearby Infantry unit * Requires the vehicle to be already Set Up * Costs vary by unit type |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Secured Resourcing * Increases rate of Fuel or Munitions gains in the sector where the Truck is Set up * Unique; only one truck can have this upgrade at any time * Costs , Speed Governors * Increases the Truck's maximum speed considerably * Costs , }} The Armor Command Truck is a mobile structure that acts as the final production facility for the British faction in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. It produces the mainstay of British offensive armor, including the Cromwell Tank, Sherman Firefly, and a tank officer unit known as the Cromwell Command Tank. Like the other trucks, it can move about the battlefield to bring it closer to the front lines when required, though it has no offensive capabilities of its own. Overview Instead of a stationary structure, the British use Command Trucks as the primary production facilities for their army. These are essentially vehicles which can set themselves up in any occupied territory to begin production of other units. These vehicles also double as resource-gathering units that can increase the output of Munitions- and Fuel-production in the sector where they are placed. The Armor Command Truck is the third and final-tier structure in the British construction hierarchy. It only becomes available once the British have created a Captain, and is then called from the Headquarters Command Truck for the price of , . The Armor Command Truck is a vehicle, not a structure. It can be instructed to displace from one sector to another, bringing it closer to the front lines or away from enemy troops as required. This allows the British to produce Armored units where they are needed, and protect the Truck from enemy advancement. The Truck must be "Set Up" in order to produce any units or collect resources. There can only be one Armor Command Truck on the field at any time. If it is destroyed, the player can call in another truck from the a Headquarters Command Truck's "Call for Additional Support HQ's" menu. The truck itself does not consume Population Cap points. Once set up, the Truck can begin the final stage in the British order of battle, by producing tanks. Initially, the Armor Command Truck can construct a general-purpose Cromwell Tank, a tough tank that can handle a variety of targets. The Truck can also construct a tank officer unit known as the Cromwell Command Tank. Once the Command Tank is created, the Armor Command Truck can begin constructing the most powerful of British attack units, the Sherman Firefly, a well-armored tank-destroyer. Additionally, the sector in which the Armor Command Truck is Set Up will produce either +1 Manpower, +80% Munitions, or +80% Fuel, depending on the type of resource point in that sector. Properly protecting the Armor Command Truck is paramount, mainly because it has no weapons to defend itself, though it is about as well-armored as a heavy tank. Whenever the truck is in motion, it is more vulnerable to enemy attacks. Production The Armor Command Truck can initially produce only two units: the Cromwell Tank (a basic medium tank) and the Cromwell Command Tank (a vehicle officer). Once at least one Cromwell Command Tank is produced, the truck can then produce Sherman Fireflies. Production of any unit is only possible if the Armor Command Truck is Set Up in friendly territory. Cromwell Tank * Costs , , * Takes 45 seconds to produce Cromwell Command Tank * Costs , , * Takes 50 seconds to produce * Only one Cromwell Command Tank can exist on the battlefield at any time Sherman Firefly *Costs , , *Requires a Cromwell Command Tank on the field *Takes 65 seconds to produce Abilities The Armor Command Truck's most defining trait is its ability to relocate from one sector to another, unlike the production structures of other factions. In addition, as all other Command Trucks it can reinforce any nearby infantry unit in the same way as normal headquarters structures do. Become Mobile *Costs nothing *Activation: Immediate *Takes 10 seconds to complete *Requires the truck to already be Set Up When this ability is selected, the Armor Command Truck will begin releasing itself from its own defensive emplacement. Once the process is done, the Truck will have become a vehicle instead of a structure, and can move freely as any other vehicle. While Mobile, the Armor Command Truck is very vulnerable, suffering significantly more damage from enemy attacks compared to when it is entrenched. It is vital to keep it away from enemy territory, and make sure to set it up elsewhere as soon as possible. Finally, while Mobile, the Armor Command Truck cannot reinforce nearby infantry or produce any units. Set Up *Costs nothing *Activation: Target Ground (friendly territory) *Takes 10 seconds to complete *Requires the truck to be already Mobile When this ability is activated, select a point on the ground inside a friendly territory, and then a direction relative to that point. The Armor Command Truck will proceed to the selected location, turn in the specified direction, and then begin entrenching itself into the ground. Once the process is complete, the Truck will have become a structure instead of a vehicle, and can begin producing units as normal. Any territory secured by the Armor Command Truck will produce extra Manpower, Munitions or Fuel, depending on the type of resource point in that sector. The Truck does not have to be parked next to the resource point to acquire this upgrade. The bonus is equivalent to about +1 Manpower, or +80% Munitions/Fuel as appropriate. While Set Up, the Armor Command Truck is more impervious to damage than when mobile. In fact it is one of the tougher structures in the game. It can also reinforce any nearby infantry unit up to a range of about 20 meters away. Note also that the sector in which the Truck is Set Up will also produce an increased number of Munitions or Fuel (if it produces either at all), especially if the Truck has the Secured Resourcing upgrade. Reinforce Squad *Costs vary based on reinforced unit *Activation: Through the target unit's menu *Duration varies based on reinforced unit *Requires the truck to be Set Up Any infantry squad within 20 meters of the Set Up Armor Command Truck can replenish lost men for a specific cost and duration determined by the type of unit being reinforced. Note that the Truck does not heal wounded infantry - it can only replace men who have fallen in battle. The truck must be Set Up for this to work. Upgrades Like the other Command Trucks, the Armor Command Truck can receive two different upgrades to enhance its performance. One is the Secured Resourcing upgrade, which enables the truck to gather more resources from the sector where it is Set Up. The other is the Speed Governors upgrade, which increases the Truck's maximum speed while Mobile. Secured Resourcing *Costs , *Takes 35 seconds to complete *Requires that no other Truck currently has this upgrade With the Secured Resourcing upgrade, the sector in which the Armor Command Truck is Set Up will produce +80% more Munitions or Fuel - provided that it produces either of these at all. This bonus is cumulative with the basic resource bonus provided by the Truck, giving a total of +160% Munitions/Fuel production in those sectors. Strategic Point sectors do not produce extra Manpower in this way, though they still get a +1 bonus for the truck's presence as normal. Note that this upgrade can only be installed on one Command Truck at a time. Once installed on a Truck, no other Truck can receive the same upgrade until the original Truck is destroyed. Speed Governors *Costs , *Takes 10 seconds to complete With the Speed Governors upgrade, the truck's maximum speed is increased by +150% (!), making it 2.5 times faster than normal. Additionally, its acceleration and deceleration are doubled. This upgrade allows the truck to move much faster across the battlefield, to secure necessary resource sectors for increased production, and deploy units in a different part of the map. It also allows the truck to spend less time in Mobile mode, where it is more vulnerable to damage. Weapons The Armor Command Truck is completely unarmed. It has no offensive capabilities. While it is heavy enough to drive through some obstacles (like low walls and hedgerows), it cannot crush human targets either. Tactics The Armor Command Truck is one of the primary units available to the British Army. Without it, the British cannot create the majority of their assault force - namely their tanks. Without tanks, any advance into enemy territory can quickly end in disaster, as the other British anti-tank units are comparatively under-powered for this task. The British rely on a defensive strategy, where a defensive line is established and slowly moved forward as more territory is acquired - often piece-meal. To support this strategy, British support logistics can be moved together with the defensive line. The ability to relocate the British production centers at will allows the British player to react to enemy offensive, keep supply lines short, and reinforce troops where required. Therefore, you should try to keep the Armor Command Truck stationed in a sector that answers as many of these criteria as possible: # A resource sector with high production, to capitalize on the truck's resource bonus. # Close to the front lines, where retreating infantry can go to replenish their numbers, and new units do not need to travel far to reach your defenses. # Far enough from enemy lines to prevent the Armor Command Truck from being overrun or shelled with artillery. If the enemy discovers the position of your Command Truck, you can always pack it up and retreat to another position. This is a great boon, especially if the truck's been upgraded with Speed Governors, in which case it can zoom away very quickly. However, remember that the Mobile truck is far more vulnerable to damage than when Set Up. Also remember to spread out your Command Trucks. They are easier to defend while huddled together in a single area, but at the same time present a conventional "base" for the enemy to concentrate its attacks on, and also diminishes the Trucks' potential for gathering resources. Each Truck should optimally be set in a different resource-producing sector (preferably high Munitions and Fuel points), so that each Truck can provide its resource-enhancing bonus. This is because the bonus is not cumulative, so when all trucks are set-up in the same sector, only one truck provides a bonus to resource income, while the others do not. Category:Vehicles Category:British Structures Category:Base Structure